Kingdom Hearts III (TMNTHedgehog5 Version)
Kingdom Hearts III is an epic crossover of the series Kingdom Hearts Series (TMNTHedgehog5 Version) made by TMNTHedgehog5. Summary After becoming Keyblade masters in Dream Drop Distance, Sawyer must regain his strength and the Power of Waking in order to find the remaining Guardians of Light and stop Master Xehanort's plan. Plot ???, ???. Scenes The Beginning ???, ???. Sawyer *???, ???. List of Worlds Destiny Island *Sawyer *Rico *Zoe *Kelly The Lylat System *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Krystal *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *ROB 64 *Wolf O'Donnell *Leon Powalski *Panther Caroso *Pigma Dengar *Andrew Oikonny *General Pepper *Beltino Toad *Tricky *Aparoid Queen *James McCloud Dark World *Rico Replica *Anti-Akina The Time Nest *The Supreme Kai of Time *Xeno Trunks *Elder Kai Station Square/G.U.N Headquarters *Team Robot (Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong) *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge and Omega *Amy, Cream and Big *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze *Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE and Rotor *Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Pepper, Minka, Zoe and Penny Ling Radiant Garden *Ansem the Wise *Dilan *Even *Aeleus *Ienzo *Davidé *Natalie Twilight Town *Conner *Chance *Jeanette *Scrooge McDuck *Little Chef *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Merlin *Callie Jones *Isa *Lea\Absol *Razor *Shira Camp Everfree *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie Drops *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Flash Sentry *Sandalwood *Trixie Lulamoon *Bulk Biceps *Filthy Rich *Snails *Snips Snow Mountain/The City *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *Khampa *Linnux *Riff *Skozz *Darma *Germur *Trey *Fleetwood Yak *Radio DJ *Ian *Floyd *Carl Africa *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Zuba *Makunga *Florrie *Moto Moto *Nana *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Mason Whoville/Mount Crumpit *The Grinch *Cindy Lou Who *Mayor Augustus May Who *Martha May Whovier *Lou Lou Who *Betty Lou Who *Whobris *Clarnella Who *Rose Who *Drew Lou Who, *Stu Lou Who Hogwarts *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Rubeus Hagrid *Albus Dumbledore *Vernon Dursley *Sirius Black *Severus Snape *Petunia Dursley *Minerva McGonagall *Peter Pettigrew *Lupin Remus Lupin *Sybill Trelawney *Molly Weasley Amber Beach *Tyler Navarro *Chase Randall *Koda *Riley Griffin *Shelby Watkins *Sir Ivan of Zandar *James Navarro *Prince Philip III *Kendall Morgan *Zenowing *Keeper The Park *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff *Mr. Boyd *Colleen *Bingo Castle Oblivion/Land of Departure *Akina *Vincent/Vinnie *Talon Keyblade Graveyard *Xehanort *Talon-Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xehanort's guardian *Xemnas *Veritas *Xigbar *Vexen *Saïx *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Dark Rico *Lingering Will *Ephemer *Luxu *Ira *Invi *Aced *Gula The Final World *Chirithy *Nameless Star Scala ad Caelum *Replica Xehanorts Other *Megatron *Dr. Eggman *The Psycho Rangers *Moogle *Meow Wow *Danny Phantom *Lucario *Beetlejuice *Merliah *Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) *The Master of Masters Scenes *Opening (KH3) *At The Lylat System/???/??? *Interval 1: The Dark World (KH3) *Visit Twilight Town/???/??? *Interval 2 (KH3)/The Hidden Forest/??? *Arrive at Camp Everfree/??? *Interval 3: The Gummiphone (KH3) *At the Chocolate Factory/??? *Back to Twilight Town/At the Park *At Africa/??? *Interval 3 (KH3)/The Dark Margin *At Hogwarts/???/??? *Interval 4: Organizatin 13 gathering (KH3) *Arrived at the Caribbean/Sailing adventure on the sea/Battle against Davy Jones *Interval 5: *Arrived at Amber Beach/Training with the Power Rangers/???/??? *Going to save Akina/At the Land of Departure/Awaking Vincent *Arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard/At the Final World/Saving Sawyer's friends *Back at the Keyblade Graveyard/Fight against the Organization (KH3) *At Scala ad Caelum/Final battle against Xehanort *Ending/Epilogue (KH3) Trivia *???, ???. Soundtrack #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Gallery Category:TMNTHedgehog5